


Prodigal Boyfriend

by zuruixxkitsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuruixxkitsune/pseuds/zuruixxkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kenma, loving Kuro was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My First Heartbreak

The rain was pouring hard outside of Kenma’s apartment, making his cheap apartment colder. And it sucks because Kenma does not have a heater or more accurately, he does not have the money to buy one for he is just a poor university student struggling to survive in the busy streets of Tokyo.

He buried himself under his thick blanket in hopes to make himself a little warmer however it stilled offer little to no help at all. Despite the freezing temperature of the room, Kenma did not stop himself from playing his 3DS. He was too absorbed in the game to mind the cold. He even opts not to get a sweater from his cabinet because it was too far from him. Time passed by, the rain has yet to show some signs of stopping, his hands started trembling from the cold. Unable to ignore the cold anymore, he paused the game to decide on his next move. His first option was getting a sweater from his cabinet but due to his laziness to walk towards his cabinet made this option unacceptable. He then proceeded to his next option which he has no idea of. He looks around his room in order to find an object that could substitute his sweater.

A red varsity jacket hanging on his clothes rack caught his eyes. The clothes rack is conveniently placed near his bed wherein he can swoop up clothes from it just by stretching from the foot of his bed in order to reach it. He hesitated to consider this option since he does not want to wear a jacket that was not his. So for a minute, he debated with himself if he was going to reach for it or reconsider his first option of getting his sweater from his cabinet. however, in the end, he chooses the red varsity jacket due to his laziness.

Finally making himself more comfortable, he had gone back to his own world. His concentration on the game was disrupted when his phone rings, and due to the fact that the ringtone was the obnoxious Justin Bieber’s song Baby. He does not need to see who the sender was because the ringtone was set specifically for that person. He grab his phone under the pillow, and without sparing a single glance on his phone screen, using his right hand he entered his passcode whilst his left hand continued controlling his character to run around without making his enemy land a single hit on him. Once he successfully escaped from his enemy and have deemed that his character is on a safe place he looks at the message he had received.

**From: Kuro**

Kitten.

Kenma's heart started to beat rapidly and made him stare at his phone screen for a few minutes to make himself calm down because once he saw the message his feeling got messed up. He knows something is up because Kuro only uses the word kitten when something bad happens in his relationship. He does not know why he felt uncomfortable this time because this kind of thing often happens and he was used to it. So used to being used as a comfort. 

He sighed, put his phone down on the table along with his 3DS and willed himself to get up and make his way to the door to unlock it. He did not bother changing out of his pajamas because he knows that he wasn’t going to need it.

Once the door was unlocked with a click, the door burst open and revealing a tall man with a crazy style looking like he didn’t comb his hair after waking up and still unbelievably stood up despite the man in front of Kenma was drenched from the rain.

“Kuro.”

Once he called out the man’s name, he finds himself and his lips being devoured. He was not able to get another word out to even ask why he was drenched in the rain.

The door was slammed closed by Kuro using his foot without breaking any contact from the kiss. He pushed Kenma back until his back was against the wall, and deepened the kissed with him. He only pulled back to get his wet jacket off of him.

“Kuro, wai--” but Kenma wasn’t able to finish off his sentence because Kuro's mouth was on him once again. But this time, the intensity of the kiss was gone and have become gentler and slower. He then licks and bites Kenma’s lip which earned him a moan and took this opportunity to explore Kenma’s mouth with his tongue. He then proceeded to trail kisses from Kenma’s mouth, his cheeks, and nibbled on his ears and ultimately making his way to Kenma’s neck.

Kenma who was cold and shaking from before found himself getting hotter by the minute. He tried to regain composure but was not able because right now he can feel one of Kuro’s knees between his. Body betraying his mind, Kenma can’t help but rub his aching member on Kuro's thighs. Kuro did not miss Kenma's growing lust and was unable to stop himself from smiling while leaving kiss marks on Kenma's neck.

_'Smug Bastard'_ Kenma thought to himself fully knowing Kuro was smiling, confident that Kenma can't resist him. Kenma who hates losing pulled away to take his shirt off and Kuro following his lead took off his own while Kenma unbuckles his belt and unzipping Kuro's pants. He then knelt on the floor and grabbed Kuro half-hard member, gave it a squeeze making Kuro yelp.

Kuro glared at him and Kenma gave him his most innocent look. Before Kuro could open his mouth, Kenma started sucking him off. He first started slow and gradually built up the pace. And as he goes on, Kuro is getting harder and harder. Kenma can now taste Kuro’s pre-cum on his mouth and he can hear Kuro panting above him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Kuro who has hands on the wall to support himself was slowly losing his mind to the pleasure. And he can feel that he is close to his climax.

“Kenma…”

Kenma kept his fast pace steady, and when he felt that Kuro was going to climax, he immediately stopped and hold him, stopping Kuro from getting his climax.

“You fucking little tease.” Kenma, who was feeling victorious with his own little show, stood up and wrap his arms around Kuro’s neck to pull him down until their faces are close to each other.

“I’m not, I just want to have your big dick inside of me.”

“Ohoho, someone’s a little slutty for today” Kuro then grab Kenma’s waist to hoist him up. Kenma wrapped his legs around his waist while he positioned himself so he can rub his erection on Kenma’s ass. Clearly teasing Kenma, wanting him to beg him.

“Oh come on, just hurry and fuck me hard. I want you to come inside me.” Kenma whispered to Kuro ears making Kuro riled up and completely giving up on getting revenge on Kenma's little show earlier. He then pulled Kenma’s head towards him with his right and while his left hand was on Kenma’s back to support him. He thoroughly kissed and bite Kenma’s lips which Kenma equally returned. This kiss was rough, both of them clearly wanted to dominate each other.

Kuro then moved his left hand to Kenma’s ass and gave it a squeeze, Kenma who was taken by surprise, can’t help but moan and Kenma’s moan never fails to make Kuro arouse, and making it more hard for him. He wanted to fuck Kenma as soon as possible but he still hasn’t prepared Kenma. Kuro who was preoccupied with his thoughts felt his hair pulled back and was forced to look up at Kenma.

“Bed. Right now.” Kenma’s voice was dripping with impatience and need. His body craving Kuro. Wanting Kuro inside of him.

 

* * *

 

The way to Kenma’s bed wasn’t that difficult, but since they were drowning on each other with kisses while on their way made it a bit challenging. They have definitely bumped into a million of things but they didn’t mind as long as their bodies are flushed against each other.

Finally reaching Kenma's bed. Kenma was gently laid down on his back and Kuro temporarily pulled back to get his pants off completely along with his underwear, while Kenma reached out to get the condoms and lotion from his drawer and handed it to Kuro.

Kuro then poured lotion all over Kenma filling the room with its sweet scent. He then poured a generous amount on his hand. Kuro who has just finished pouring the lotion on his hand pulled Kenma towards him making Kenma sit up on his thighs and letting Kenma straddle him.

Kuro started with two fingers right away because Kenma is completely sopping wet with the lotion, Kenma whimpered and moaned with the contact, getting himself wetter and his pre-cum dripping into Kuro stomach. He then leaned his body closer to Kuro, giving Kuro an easier time.

“More...” Kuro then stretched him painfully slow for Kenma and then nibbled on his ear.

“Kuro...please.”

“Sorry Kitten, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I promise you’re not, it’s more painful if you won’t.” Kenma breathe into Kuro ears and made his way down to his neck to leave marks. Kuro complied and inserted another finger inside him.

This made Kenma harder, wetter and turned on that he pressed himself back at Kuro fingers, his pre-cum dripping more into Kuro's stomach making a mess out of it. Kuro likes it when Kenma becomes sluttier during their sex because he rarely shows emotion and definitely loves seeing Kenma wanting him. He then started thrusting his fingers inside Kenma more roughly whilst going for Kenma's good spot.

Kenma suddenly stiffened because Kuro’s finger has successfully found his good spot. Kenma panicked because If Kuro continuously rubbed that place he would come right away.

“Wait Kuro, not there.” pushing Kuro away but this only made Kuro rub him more at the same place. Kenma feeling too good and slowly reaching his peak made him incoherent.

“So good. Want it. Wait. Ku--. No, I don—wait-- Kuro!” and he climaxed, spilling his cum all over Kuro. After a few moments, Kuro followed with his own climax. Their lust satisfied. Kenma collapsed on the bed.

“I told you to stop, idiot.” Kenma pouted which made Kuro hard and aching to do it once more. And it doesn't help him at all when he saw Kenma, eyes wet from the intense fucking, his face flush and his hair messed up. Kuro never gets tired seeing this side of Kenma, absolutely loved this spectacle.

“Erotic.” His hands slowly roaming Kenma's body, spreading the cum and lotion. Until he reached Kenma's dick while kissing him deeply. Feeling Kenma getting hard once again, he then grabbed the closest pillow and place it behind Kenma to make it easier for them to fuck. Kenma reached out Kuro's neck bringing them closer and his legs reaching out to straddle Kuro. Kenma then felt Kuro entering him but wasn’t prepared for Kuro to suddenly thrust his dick into him in one go. 

“I thought that you don’t want to hurt me.” Kenma gasping feeling himself full.

“It’s your fault for being too erotic.” leaving more trail of kisses on Kenma. Kenma moaned in return. Kuro continued thrusting into Kenma while Kenma matched his pace. As their climax builds up by the second, they were both crying each other’s name out.

“…Kuro!” Kenma calling him out.

“Ah…Kuro!”

“What do you want, Kitten?” His hips continually thrusting into Kenma.

“Kiss...I want to kiss.” Kenma begs and his climax building up.

Kuro took hold of Kenma's cheeks and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss was sloppy and wet, both too engrossed in reaching their own climax. Nearing his climax, Kuro pulled away from the kiss, calling Kenma’s name again and again. 

Kenma looked at Kuro which has his eyes closed. And Kenma loves seeing Kuro like this. He loves seeing him smirk, he loves hearing him talk, he loves it when Kuro makes jokes, he loves Kuro's intimate touches,  he loves Kuro’s kisses, He loves it when Kuro found him irresistible, he loves it when Kuro’s head is filled with him and loves hearing Kuro calling his name. 

"I love you.”  

He accidentally said what’s on his mind out loud upon realizing he’s hopelessly in love with Kuro but then he saw Kuro’s looking at him with a confused face. He then got scared and quickly kissed Kuro hoping to distract him. As he pulled away from the kiss he quickly thinking of what to say before Kuro questions him.

“I love it when you fuck me hard.” The confusion on Kuro face was gone and finally regained their pace. And soon enough both of them finally reached their climax.

And before Kenma completely goes into dreamland, Kenma was wandering if Kuro will remember what he has said and question him later about his accidental revelation of his feelings or he would let this go.

And Kenma was hoping for the former.

 

* * *

 

 Kenma woke up hearing Kuro's hushed voice, he opened his eyes slightly to where Kuro is and saw him on the edge of the bed talking to his phone.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too for blowing up on you.” Kuro's answered gently to the person he is currently talking to.

_'It must be Kuro ex-boyfriend.'_  Kenma thought after assessing the situation.

Kenma buried his head under the pillow since he was not a fan of eavesdropping and moreover not wanting to hear Kuro talking to his supposed to be ‘ex-boyfriend’. Ever since he realized that he was in love with the shit head the pain he felt was doubled. 

_'And judging by the tone of the conversation, it's clearly looking that they might get back together.'_   He bitterly thought.

Their twisted relationship started a year ago when he and Kuro are still roommates. And this happened when both of them are too drunk to think clearly while having their sexual drive high. It was supposed to happen only once, but Kenma never thought that there will be a second time, which had happened when they are not drunk this time.

Kuro who never wants to feel lonely always come back to him like a prodigal son and once he finds someone new he always took off. It was like an unwritten rule for the both of them, to hook up only when they were both single and leave the relationship anytime they want to. Then from on, it became the new normal for both of them and became an addiction for Kenma. Kenma who craves for another. This vicious cycle continued with an end nowhere in sight. 

But Kenma has never found someone or never attempted to find someone for him. All of his first is with Kuro and he wonders if he’s going to find someone that he can be comfortable with as with Kuro. And now realizing that he has put himself into a dire situation he can't help groaning and burying his head under the pillow, trying to empty his mind. Because he knows for sure, that loving Kuro would be the worst mistake he has done, and he can’t help himself out of this.

“Alright, I’ll see you.” Kuro then ended the call, and look at Kenma.

“Kozume, I need to go.” A pain shots right through Kenma heart. It was a signal that their relationship comes to an end. A clear separation from him. And he feels himself on the verge of tears, and his throat feels constricted. He wanted to at least kiss Kuro one last time or take a good long look at Kuro but he can’t. He would surely cry and would upset this breakable relationship they had. Kenma nodded under the pillow and shift himself to show his back on Kuro. Kuro taking this gesture that Kenma wanted to sleep longer.

Once Kenma heard the door closing, he gets up to lock his door. Kenma feels his knees buckle and he drops on to the floor. Drops of tears were now falling onto the floor.

“Kuro..” Kenma whispered

“Kuro.” A little louder this time.

“Kuro, Kuro, Kuro.” He repeated, wanting to be heard, wanting him to come back to him, and wanting him to choose him.

“Come back, Kuro.” He looks at the door, waiting expectantly that Kuro would come rushing to his side, but a minute has passed and the door was showing no signs to be opened at all. And he felt his heartache, felt his heart breaking into pieces, and his tears pouring out nonstop.

“It’s okay, I’m going to be okay, I can do this. As long as I know what my place is. I can get used to this.” Consoling himself. But he felt helpless, he knows that it’s going to be hard, he knows that this love is doomed from the start, he knows that he is going to suffer for a long time but he can’t help himself to yearn for Kuro’s voice, his smile, his touch, his everything but most of all he yearns for Kuro’s love.

He spends his day crying his heart out. Hoping and praying that this unfruitful love will end.

This was the day Kenma experienced his first heartbreak.


	2. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's been so long.  
> I hope you enjoy the second chapter :).
> 
> Please leave some kudos if you like it.  
> Also, comments and criticisms are always welcome <3

Kenma was startled out of his reverie when the students in front of him got up. The class has ended and he did not listen to any single word that was said in the class. He was so engrossed in himself contemplating his fuck up relationship with a certain person during the whole lecture.

"Kuro." He voiced out quietly, testing the name on his tongue. That one person who has completely overturned his world without him knowing. That one person that he can not resist. That one person that can make him a fool. That person who he finds himself in love with. That one person that seems impossible for him to have.

Now that he knows why he is in pain. He needs to stop this toxic relationship as soon as possible. And if it has gone for too long, he is afraid of the change that would happen to him. Scared to find himself a person that he does not want to be. A fool in love.

He then chuckled upon being conscious of the fact he became one of those people who is caught in this kind of soap opera drama that he never thought of happening to him. Because, he prided himself that he was one of the few who will not get caught up with his feeling and now, he places on the top of the list of people who have made his world revolved around love. One of the people who has been blinded by love.

But then again Kenma is not one of the people who have knowledge of relationship regarding love. His total experience probably amounts to a beginner since from the start, he has always been the loner as he prefers to be one. He was not fond of socializing because he finds it a pain. Basically, he generally has no interest in talking itself.

He was never also been good at communicating his thoughts in words. If a person would ask him something, he would always answer curtly and the discussion comes to an abrupt end. Of course, there were few people who attempted to prolong the conversation but gave up at the end.

And If you asked Kenma, if all his efforts are only reserved for his game, he would have said yes for the discussion to end. Even though he seems so disinterested of the outside worlds, Kenma liked observing the people around him. As one of the things he does to pass time is learning people quirks and personalities. He takes advantage of this knowledge to be able to handle situations and people that might threaten his comfort zone.

 

* * *

 

Kenma was headed for the school canteen whilst playing with his 3DS and right now, he was having a boss fight and currently having a bit of a hard time. He got too pre-occupied with his game that he did not notice his surroundings and when he turned around the corridor towards the canteen, he bumps into someone.

He quickly murmured a quick apology and then readied himself to be told off along the lines to watch where he was going or that he should probably lay off with playing while walking as he steadied himself. Several seconds passed by, he still got no reaction. The person he bumped into was just standing there, unmoving.

He looks up from his 3DS and found himself staring straight at the man's chest. He is then forced to further look up with an inkling who it is when he saw the headphones hanging around the man's shoulders. Tsukishima.

Tsukishima as always looks so bored. But when he recognizes the person he bumped into, his facial expression change into someone who looks annoyed. However for people who do not know Tsukishima would not notice the subtle change. As for Kenma, he knows that Tsukishima is not glad to see him.

Tsukishima suddenly muttered under his breath, "Have you met up with Kuro, again? ". Upon hearing Kuro's name, Kenma noticeably flinched.

"Don't bother replying, I'm sure you did." Tsukishima answered for him with an audible sigh.

Kenma was flustered and was panicking on how he should answer. He knows that he is not in the wrong since they would only do it if both of them have no current ongoing relationship but he couldn't bring himself to not feel any guilt. Because he knows that there is something wrong with how they do things. His guilt was also amplified when he suddenly thought that he might have taken an advantage of the situation.

Realizing that he started drowning himself in self-pity, he willed himself to stop thinking.

"You can't put the blame on me." The only reply Kenma could muster.

"I see." He audibly clicks his tongue, clearly showing distaste.

Unable to take Tsukisima's scrutinizing eyes anymore. He once again looks at his handheld consoled and proceeded to get to the cafeteria. And he is sure that whoever who saw the situation, he looked as if he was fleeing. But before he got out of earshot, he heard Tsukishima saying. "How blind is he that he can't see that you're in love with him."

 

* * *

 

Kenma has finally reached the cafeteria. He made his way to the table where he usually eats with his friends. By the time he has arrived Kageyama and Hinata, his two close friends, are already there. Hinata who have noticed Kenma approaching frantically started waving his hand in the air while calling Kenma's name and attention. Kenma made a quick beeline towards Hinata in order not to get any more attention.

Once he was settled in his usual seat, he gave a quick small nod to Kageyama and the gesture was returned. Some might say that Kageyama and Kenma's relationship are more of an acquaintance than friends since they rarely communicate. That you can not see them together without Hinata, the bubbly and the energetic between all of them. Kenma still wonders up until now how they became friends given their different personalities. But no matter what, he is glad to have made friends that he can count on.

"What's up Kenma, seems like you're down?" Hinata inquired while Kageyama started munching on his lunch.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you're usually chill and playing your game when you go into the cafeteria...but today you look like you're having an anxiety attack."

Kenma groaned, "If you've noticed then my emotions are really out of control."

"Hey, what's wrong. Won't you tell me?" Hinata growing worried by the minute.

"It's nothing. Really. So how's your day?" Kenma changing the subject.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"You're not talking to us again. I know it might be hard for you but can't you trust us?"

"I trust you but I don't want to talk about it. It's something I can handle. Don't worry." Hinata sees through his lies however Hinata knows that pushing Kenma to spill things that he clearly does not want to talk about is something that he shouldn't do. It has already happened last time and the result was not desirable. He and Kenma have grown apart but thankfully because of Kageyama's intervention they were able to become friends once again.

Hinata gave Kenma a sad smile. "Then I trust you also that you can handle it however if I see that it becomes too much. Don't think that I would not interfere."

"Thank you."

"And I know there's a great possibility that it is about Kuro again." Kenma choked on his own food.

"Oh, don't give me that dumbfounded look. If there is something that can affect you this much its either Kuro or that you did not get the game you like." Hinata huffed proudly. Kageyama nodding agreeing with Kenma.

"If even Kageyama notice, then I have really fucked up on this one." Kenma sighed more visibly.

"It's just..you know..." Kenma who is now trying how to say the problem was. Hinata and Kageyama were patiently waiting for Kenma to say what was on his mind.

"I'm in love with Kuro." Kenma finally admitted.

"No shit." Hinata who can't believe what he has heard. "I mean, already considered that possibility cause you and him are that but I didn't think that you'd...". Hinata's clearly looking baffled at Kenma's reveal.

"And I even warned you..."

"Come on, Say it. Say that I am stupid, dumb, an idiot. I, myself, also know that."

"You know that's not what I mean..."

"Even I can't believe that I'm in this fucked up situation. I can't even think that I can say it. It' so messed up. Shit, I hate this...I hate how lost I am..."

"It's alright. I mean not maybe all is alright but look at the bright side. You now know that you're in love with him. Nothing we can do about that but you can decide what you would be doing next." Hinata trying to help Kenma in any way he can.

"Yeah. Thanks for that Hinata. There's going to be no end if I just wallow in self-pity." Kenma giving a small smile trying to reassure Hinata and Kageyama.

"Still that sucks."

"I know."

 

* * *

 

Kenma was exhausted when he got home. Studies were already stressing him out but having an unrequited love on top of that was taking a toll on his mental health. Love problem was not one of the things that he does not want to have. Never thought that taking advantage of Kuro to take of his sexual needs will turn into trouble.

"No, having a sexual relationship will always end up bad. Who am I kidding." After removing his shoes and laying his things down on the table in the hallway he then walked to his room. Wanting to feel the comfort of his bed as soon as possible and a little bit of gaming before he goes to sleep was something he was looking forward to.

Once he entered his room, he found Kuro seating on his bed. And his mind was in the gutter again. His feelings start to overshadow his rational mind. Seeing Kuro seating with his head hanging down made Kenma's heart feel pain. He did not want to see Kuro down, he hated seeing Kuro weak. But even though he already knows that he will be making the same mistakes again he did not stop. He does not want to stop.

''I swear, this will be the last time I'm doing this. Last time I'm going to be a fool.'

Kenma walked towards Kuro slowly as if he was approaching a wounded cat. When he got near Kuro, his armed was pulled and he found himself on Kuro's lap while being hug tightly by him. Kenma returned the hug and guessing that Kuro and Tsukishima aren't still with each other and Kuro was devastated over this.

"Hi." Kenma attempted to start a conversation with Kuro. Thinking that maybe, no the way to fix this is for them to talk with their mouth not with their bodies however when their eyes meet; their bodies started speaking once again.

 

* * *

 

Kenma woke up in the time the sun has entered his room. And slowly, what happened last night was dawning on him and this began his self-hatred. He hated how weak he is with Kuro. Hated so much that he never fails to make the wrong decision with Kuro. But whenever Kuro came around him, seeking comfort he can't help being happy with the thought that he and Kuro will be together for a while.

Kenma watched Kuro sleep peacefully since Kuro rarely sleeps on his back. Kuro was sleeping with a funny face, his mouth slack, and he's snoring loudly. Kenma noticing that is getting late and knowing that Kuro will be late for his first class decided to pinch Kuro's nose to wake him up. And Kuro woke up with a startled gasp.

Kenma was laughing looking at Kuro's red face and confused look.

"I almost died you know."

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." Kuro then tackled Kenma on the bed. He then made a quick grab on Kenma's waist and tickled him hard. Kenma was struggling so hard not to laugh but failed to do so.

"Kuro, stop." but Kuro who was having fun watching Kenma struggled still continued.

"Can't breathe." Kenma trying to get hold of Kuro hands trying to stop him.

"Say you're sorry first and then I'll stop." Seeing that Kuro has no intention of stopping until he said so Kenma quickly shouted an apology.

"I hate you." Kuro was now laughing at Kenma's red face and seeing Kenma pouting and looking all cute, made his heart skip a bit faster. He could not stop himself from kissing Kenma, Kenma was startled at the sudden gentleness Kuro did. It was so like a lover would do and Kenma can't help but return the kiss. They made out for a few minutes and then Kuro pulled away. Kenma was about to protest but the next thing he heard made him numb.

"I can't believe Tsukishima said that you love me. We just have compatible bodies, taking care of each other needs but to love each other and be in a relationship. That would be im--" Kuro looks up and sees Kenma's crying face.

"Hey, Ken-" He was not able to finish his sentence because a pillow had hit his face.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Kenma, I think you're confused right now."

Kuro trying to wipe the tears away but this action only made it worse for Kenma. Kuro treating him kindly and gentle whilst knowing that this gesture does not mean what he wants to mean. He does not want to be treated to be a good friend, he does not want to know that they can only be friends with benefits.

Kenma gathered all of his resolved to let Kuro know that he is really serious. He does not want to be regret things that he didn't do and drown in what if's.

"Confused, I'm not confused. Don't invalidate my feelings. I really am in love with you."

"Look, I'm just saying maybe you are confusing the feelings of lust into something else." Kuro was still adamant on denying Kenma's feelings, he doesn't know why he is trying so hard to convince Kenma that his feelings were false. Doesn't know why he's so afraid of Kenma's feelings. Then he felt Kenma arms wrapping around his neck and being pulled towards him.

"I love how you always tell me some puns even though they're not funny. I love how you animatedly explain things about chemistry, I love how you always stay beside me reading while I play. I love how you always give it you're all in your relationship. I love you always took care of me after we have sex." Then he gently lifts up Kuro face to look directly into his eyes.

"I love your smile, I love seeing how weird you sleep, and I love how you are always gentle with me. These little things that you do to me, they have piled up so much that I can not help myself. I have loved you every single day without me knowing. So don't say that all the years we have is nothing but a confused feeling." His tears are spilling non-stop. Kenma has no idea why it hurts and so liberating at the same time when expressing his true feelings.

"Kenma. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Don't cry, please. I'm sorry..." Kuro was apologizing profusely. He was so lost since it was his first time seeing Kenma truly expressing himself. And the weight of Kenma's love finally dawned on him. His heart was breaking into pieces seeing Kenma broken and sad. And all he can think about is how he would do everything for Kenma just not to see him like this.

"Kenma, come on. Please, don't cry. I don't want to see you like this. If you want me...we can. Let's try this."

Kenma shook his head.

"This isn't going to work, Kuro. We both know and we don't need to try. I have watched you fall in love. The look you have with Tsukishima is not the same with me. You have never look at me that way."

"But we still don't know the future."

"Kuro, please. Just let me go. I am too afraid to try this with you. And this-" Kenma gesturing to the both of them, "-needs to stop." Seeing Kuro hesitant if they should try or not makes Kenma doubt his decision but he is too much of a coward.

"Kenma..."

"Kuro, please. Don't make me more pitiful than this. It's no one fault this happened. Just do what you always do. Please show me the decisive Kuro I fell in love with."

"I understand. Kenma."

Recomposing himself, Kuro looked at Kenma straight into his eyes, and with a loud and clear voice he finally said what needs to be said,

"I'm happy that you feel that way however I love Tsukishima. And..." Then Kenma waited for the finishing blow.

"I can't see you that way."

Kenma cannot remember how he and Kuro parted. He just knows that Kuro was out of the dorm. And he was seated on his bed, crying his heart onto his pillow.

"Shit. I already expected this. But why does it still fucking hurt so much."


	3. Night Out

After the whole ordeal last night, Kenma finds himself looking at his horrible face in the mirror. His eyes are so puffy with all the crying he has done last night. And just by recalling the events last night can immediately make him teary-eyed.

He splashes his face with water in order to freshen up. This morning he has already the resolve on what he needs to do, that is to move on as soon as possible as he does not want this drama to affect his life more than it should. He also needs to quit on recalling painful memories and only to find himself getting hurt all over again.

_'Easier said than done.'_ He sighed. He patted his face dry and walked back to his bedroom to get ready for his class. Whilst preparing, he took his time on thinking what his future plans should be in order to quickly get this drama over with. Since he has revealed his feelings to Kuro, he worried over on how he should interact with him without it getting awkward. He first thought of avoiding him as much as possible until he recovers which is a great choice but his stupid heart does not want to so he moves on to the next plan. Next plan is to carry on and pretend that he has moved on. But then, he is sure it will be hard for him to pretend to be alright if by just recalling the night before makes him a sobbing mess.

"...Dammit, I am getting nowhere." He plopped down face first onto his bed, grumbling incoherent words. His first hurdle was already beyond his abilities. Then a thought came to his mind.

_'First of all, from where does the line starts and ends with being friends?'_

He wondered if he can still let Kuro into his room and let him stay over if he ever gets back with Tsukishima. He also began questioning if there are some topics that are off-limits between friends. Definitely, touching each other in sexually is a big no 'cause look what happened to him. Back to the first question, he is definitely not one who talks about himself but thinking back he did confide with Kuro regarding some important matters if not all and Kuro does the same too, no, with Kuro it was much more. Kuro never fails to share everything that has happened in his life. He knows everything that there is to know with Kuro. But now, this too will probably change. The thought of having Kuro not talking to him about every little thing that he did from now on made him a little lonely.

"Got to get used to it soon." Shrugging his shoulders, he has also hoped that his pains can also be shrugged off easily.

Completely at loss once again, Kenma laid still on the bed staring at the ceiling. He started reminiscing his days with Kuro back when they were friends or more accurately the day before they started their sexual relationship. He tried to recall how they end up being inseparable friends from strangers of opposite worlds.

Being an introvert and one who has no care in conforming to social norms, there was no good reason enough on why he endured the company of Kuro. He himself avoids people like Kuro who attracts a lot of attention. But eventually, though he was first reluctant talking with Kuro, he ended up as one of his close confidants.

He then realized that little by little his world was overtaken by Kuro and has unconsciously let him take over his world. Every time he decides on something, he always seeks help from Kuro. Every time he has trouble in house works, Kuro was there to help him. When he was feeling lonely, Kuro was there without him even calling him over.

He has started thinking that maybe from the start he was already in love with Kuro which is only the viable reason he could think of letting Kuro be part of his life. He then started thinking that maybe, every interaction he has with Kuro wasn't platonic in his side.

Then it started, the destroyer of all friendship. Memories that he was fond of before were now hurting him. In a daze, he stretched his hands upward like he was reaching for someone unreachable. And a realization hit him: Kuro was his everything and now he has lost his everything.

"This is going to be a long and painful ride."

 

* * *

 

"Kozume-san, Kozume-san, are you listening Kozume-san!"

The professor called Kenma multiple times to get his attention but he's so out of it that he never noticed. He was then nudged by the person beside him.

"Hey, Kozume-san, the professor is calling you." Kenma reluctantly stood up and knows he is in big trouble.

The professor asked him a question regarding their chemistry lesson for the day. He tried his best to answer but nothing comes into his mind. In the end, the answer he has given is far from the correct answer.

"Alright, sit down Kozume-san. Anybody here knows a better answer?".

A week has passed, and he was still out of it. He has barely listened to any of his lectures. This resulted in him getting the unwanted attention from his professors.

_'I really need to get my act together.'_ He chastised himself.

"Let's start, please go to your group and prepare for the experiment. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask me but I expect that you will be asking questions that I have not discussed." The professor announced.

As much as Kenma hates group experimentation because he always has trouble finding someone who to group with however this time he was thankful that the professor took the initiative to group them together. Another reason is that he can probably avoid fucking up this activity since he was not good at chemistry to begin with and not for the reason that he was not paying attention to any past lessons.

_'...and absolutely not taking advantage of free riding in this group work'._ Whispering to himself sarcastically.

The experimentation has begun and Kenma still fucked up. He did not anticipate the experiment is so complicated that he would be forced to help. His group mates were telling him to put some kind of chemical into the some guy's name flask and add another chemical to it. In Kenma's mind, his lab partner has suddenly become an alien of a sort who's spouting some other language. He could also feel that his group was getting agitated by the minute for being clueless and slow, he panicked and carelessly mixed two chemicals that should not go together which caused a big mess as well as a good and lengthy lecture from their professor.

After the class experiment finish, Kenma was left inside the lab. He was asked to stay a little longer because of the unfortunate incident he did earlier.

"I know that you're a smart guy and that you already know what I would be telling you." His professor started.

"Recently you have failed to pass some decent papers for this class and as I see it, you are in danger of not passing this class. As much as I wanted to somehow not to make this class any harder for you, I can't simply let you pass as it is unfair for other students who are giving their utmost effort to pass this subject." He carefully explained, " I would have to ask you to redo the experiment by yourself and submit some additional papers for the class. I would be sending you the instructions later, clear?"

Kenma nodded with his eyes cast down and simply surrendering his fate. One of his weakness is anything that is related to science especially chemistry. No matter how hard he tried he never remembers the name of a compound or formula. His brain keeps on rejecting the knowledge. And now, his hatred for science was doubled after this incident. Because this incident did not only make him famous in class, he now has to do extra work for it.

"This day could not get any better, isn't it?" He said in a deadpan voice.

"No, I think not. It might even get worse."

"Thanks for that. Now I'm ready to face the world." He said with false enthusiasm.

The professor replied humoring his sarcastic reply. "Good luck with that. You can go now."

With his shoulders slumped, he slowly trudged out of the lab not really in the mood to continue on with his next class.

By the afternoon, Kenma has already finished all his classes and so far so good. Nothing bad happened after the whole incident in his chemistry class. However, he does not have the energy to go home like he always used to. He wanted to relax somewhere not in his room. Somewhere where he can be by himself.

He took his time in walking towards the university's campus library whilst clearing his mind of all the stressful things that was bothering him. Once he has arrived at the front of the library he continued walking around it. His destination was the back of the library. A place he stumbled upon on the first day of his university life.

 

* * *

 

2 years ago...

The day was over and he felt really tired of the self-introduction he has done for the day. He wanted to go back to his room and relax but that would mean Hinata, who was his roommate, would be talking non-stop about what went on his day. So he opted to go to the library. But the time he arrives, the library is already swarming with students. He then decided to find another place where he can be alone.

As he was walking away from the library, he saw a cat running towards the back of the library. He followed it's trail out of curiousity and to kill time only to find the best solitary place in the whole campus.

Although the area was still part of the campus, it was not well maintained as you can see the grass was a bit overgrown and some weeds here and there. He saw there was a solitary tree in the middle, probably the place was supposed to be another plaza but didn't push through.

After his assessment, Kenma deemed that this would somewhat his secret hideout. Excited about the prospect, he started planning how he would renovate the place for his convenience.

The following day he came back with some gardening tools. He worked till he can't anymore, but has only managed to clean half of the place. Beyond exhausted, he stopped working and rested. On the second day, cleaning was much easier for him. He learned from his previous mistake and was able to work more efficiently.

After successfully cleaning the place up, he stood beside the tree looking smug and satisfied. He now has a place where he can be alone.

Too early to go back to his room, he decided to take a quick nap under the tree. When he opened his eyes again, he was startled to see a person looking at him. And this is the first time he met with Kuro.

 

* * *

 

Even though this place will always remind him of Kuro, he won't let this place go. This will always be his favorite spot in the whole entire place in the university. This place was his sanctuary. His unsuccessful love life could fuck off.

While he was deep in thought, Kuro face suddenly popped up in front of him causing him to stand up only to nail Kuro in the face. They both go down at the same time. For a few minutes, nobody was able to talk as both of them are too much in pain. Kenma, who was first to recover, was ready to tell Kuro off when he saw blood dripping from his nose. He panicked and used his sleeves to remove the blood.

"Shit. shit. shit." Kenma cursed.

Kuro chuckling, "It's alright, I'm okay." Kenma, however, was not listening and continues to wipe off the blood from Kuro's face. Kuro then held Kenma's hand to stop him. "Hey, it's going to be hard washing off the blood." Kenma quickly pulled his hands away, not wanting to prolong the skin contact.

"Ouch."

Without meaning to, he held Kuro's face assessing the extent of the damage he did. He was relieved seeing there it was something minor, "No permanent damage to your nose, thankfully." Kuro remained quiet and only stared. Kenma who could not look into Kuro's eyes while talking abruptly looked away and released Kuro's face.

"Seems your face is okay." He said, not making eye contact.

"Jeez, you might have broken my nose this time." Kuro said.

He badly wanted to retort back that it was Kuro's fault but he held himself back. He does not have the energy to go back to their familiar banter. The awkward silence between them grows and Kuro was the first one to break the ice.

"So will it be alright for you to stay with me? I wanted to vent a little." Kuro asked. Kenma was surprised at the question, he took note of this subtle change from Kuro. Since Kuro, as Kenma knows, is more on the insensitive side.

Kenma considered rejecting Kuro but knows running away from him is not going to help him anytime sooner. And he can also blame the professor for making him vulnerable by making his day shittier than it already is.

Kuro saw hesitation in Kenma's face so he prodded a little harder.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, you know. And I..." He hesitated to convey what he truly feels because he might scare Kenma away. _'I missed you so much'_ is what his mind is screaming inside of him but decided that it was better not to say it.

"But if you don't want to. I'll leave you alone." In that one moment, Kuro felt frightened. He realized that this situation is different from all the other times, and this time if Kenma rejected him their friendship might really end.

"Alright, alright. I can stay for a while. Now stop looking at me with those eyes." Kenma finally relents unable to reject Kuro.

Kuro never felt so much relief in his life after hearing Kenma's positive reply. He can't help but tackle Kenma down and didn't realize that he was squeezing Kenma tightly like he was holding onto his life.

"Kuro, can't breathe." Kenma wheezed out. Kuro immediately released Kenma from his deadly hug. With a triumphant smile, he then started talking animatedly about the things he did for the past week. He talks about almost everything that had happened to him, may it be something big or something so small. Kenma patiently listened to him and offering some occasional response.

"...Then Bokuto being an idiot that he is poured too much baking soda, making the simple lab experiment into a disaster!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Oh, I know how that feels, earlier in my class I have managed to magnificently fuck up our experiment." Kenma replied.

"You fucked up? Now that's something worth seeing!" Kenma glared at Kuro but he was not deterred into laughing hysterically. And unbeknownst to them, they got lost in talking with each other. They simply easily returned to their familiar ways of being each other. But the moment was lost when Kuro's phone receives a call.

Kuro took a peek at the person calling him but decided not to answer the phone. But Kenma seeing Kuro's desolate face immediately knew who's the caller.

_'Tsukishima...'_ He thought to himself. As much as we want to know the reason why Kuro decided not to take the call, he decided that it is best not to prod any further.

"I don't get why people suddenly get madder when I ask why they were mad. I clearly don't know the reason, that's why I'm asking." Kuro exasperated.

"Maybe it's because, for them, it should something obvious to you." Kenma replied.

"But don't they also think that it might be solved easier if they say what the problem was. God, I'm not a mind reader. If you don't tell me, I won't know." He defended.

"That is easier said than done. There are some people who are not good at expressing themselves. And there are also times they are ready to say it all but stops at the last minute because they are scared."

"Scared that they might hurt them?" Kuro was confused.

"Scared of the future." Kenma replied. Kuro silently contemplated on the answer Kenma has given him. "Is it the same with you?"

"Yes."

"So...what happens now. To us." Kuro opened up. Kenma was surprised by the question. Never that he thought that Kuro will be the first one to open up this topic. Kenma was so also lost on how to answer this question.

"Frankly, I don't know what I should do. I want to move on quickly. I want to go back as we used to be. But...I every time I see you, my instinct is to run away. But if I also don't see you...I can't help thinking of you. I don't know what to do. It's stressing me out." Kenma's voice was trembling, every word that comes out of his mouth makes his chest feel tighter.

"I wasn't ready to confess. Heck, I never thought of revealing my feelings to you and hoped it will go away. I was scared of the future. Scared of changing. So scared that I might really lose you." He took a breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Thinking that just having you by my side is more than enough, even though it was painfully eating me away. Such an idiotic thing, really. I'm such an idiot." He continued.

"But right now, all I could think of is 'I don't want to see you.'" He choked the words out. His emotions getting haywire and he could feel his tears threatening to fall once again. He doesn't really want Kuro to see his pitiful state. His pride does not let him. He also overestimated himself that he can handle their arrangement but in the end, it destroyed him so much that he turned into someone he did not want to be.

Kuro's chest tighten's up painfully seeing Kenma in this state. He wanted to comfort him. Make sure that he could whisk away all the things that hurt him. He wanted to be selfish and forget the Kenma's confession. He even considered accepting Kenma's confession if it means he could stay by his side. He badly wanted to say that everything will go okay. That they do not have to separate since he will be by Kenma side and both of them will be fixing up this mess. But he can't. Because he is the reason why Kenma is in this state.

"I understand." He could feel his heart breaking into pieces but this what Kenma wants.

The sun has already set, and their surroundings is getting darker by the second. Kuro got up first, offering his hand. "Let's go back." Kenma just stared at the outstretched hands of Kuro thinking that this may be his last time he can touch him and took his hands.

"Thanks." Kenma said but before Kuro could utter another word, Kenma cut him off. "It's okay. I can go back by myself. You can go first. I still really needed to clear my mind off first." Kuro hesitated, he does not want to leave Kenma alone. Somewhere in the back of his mind that thinks this will be the final time he gets to be with Kenma. And he will be cut off forever. He does not want that. He wants to be with Kenma forever.

"Kuro, please. You are prioritizing the wrong person again. I'm alright. I have already caused a big strain in our relationship. I don't want you to also lose yours with Tsukishima because of this." But still, Kuro has not made any movements to leave.

"I'm sure you have noticed but the reason why you and Tsukishima fight is always about me. Don't try to deny it, I know. So please, for the last time just let me be your good friend, okay?" Kenma tried to smile but he failed to do so.

"Okay. See you." Kuro reluctantly started walking towards their dorm. He looked back and saw Kenma still looking at him, waving his hand. He can see Kenma mouthing the words 'See you' but deep inside him, he knows that Kenma would start avoiding him and might never talk to him again.

 

* * *

 

Walking alone, Kuro remembered that Tsukishima has called him. He dug out his phone to send a quick reply.

**To: Tsukishima**  
**From: Kuro**

Sorry I was busy. I'll call you later.

Hitting the send button as soon as he finished typing his reply, he halted in the middle of the sidewalk. He remembered Kenma trying his hard to convey his feelings made him think that Tsukishima is probably the same. To begin with, Tsukishima was also a quiet guy. He's also like Kenma who does not really like to talk about what he feels.

He always thought that he shows his love enough for him but Tsukishima still seems so scared.

He thought that doing the textbook romance would be able to solve all the problems. But even with all the effort that he did, Tsukishima still gets agitated whenever he talks about Kenma. He tried not talking about him but he still slips from time to time. He can't help not to talk about him since Kenma is someone who was irreplaceable to him. Both he and Tsukishima are someone dear to him and does not want to lose any one of them. He recalled one of the times he and Tsukishima have a fight.

_"I told you already, Kenma and I are just friends. What is in the word friends you don't get?" Kuro shouted. He was getting angry by the minute. They have fought over this topic over and over again._

_"That's what you say but your actions say otherwise. You don't act like his friend. You act like his fucking boyfriend!" Tsukishima not backing down on the argument. For he too was already getting tired of fighting over the same thing. He was getting frustrated and truthfully, he wanted to give up on this relationship but he can't stop himself from holding on._

_"So you're telling me that I shouldn't be friends with him? That I shouldn't hang out with him? That I should leave him?!"_

_"You know that is not what I meant!"_

_"That is what you want me to do! I thought you were better than this. I thought you are not one of those petty guys who get's insecure with his boyfriend's friend." Kuro received a powerful punch to his face._

_"Don't blame me for being insecure. Deep inside you, you don't consider him just a friend. You fucker." Tsukishima turned his back to Kuro. "Get out. I don't want to see you." Kuro stomped out of the room without getting another word in. Once Tsukishima decided that he did not want to see him anymore means that their discussion is over. Tsukishima would be stubborn and no matter what Kuro would say, Tsukishima would not talk to him again._

He sat down from where he was standing, scratching his head so hard whilst thinking how much of a douche that he really is.

_'Just a friend, huh.'_

 

* * *

 

The door in Akaashi's and Bokuto's room was slammed open, and the offending person is none other than...

"Kurooo!" Bokuto opened his arms wide his eyes teary and the same posture was done by Kuro.

"Brokuto! I miss you!"

Kuro and Bokuto hugged each other dramatically. They were both submerged acting like two long lost brothers who have seen each other for the first time. Their performance was interrupted when they felt the presence of person staring at them.

"Oh, Akaashi! How you've been?" Kuro greeted, attempting to regain his composure.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Akaashi greeted back. Kuro hanged his coat on the rack that is beside the entryway of the room. Bokuto following Akaashi further inside and gesturing to Kuro to follow him. "So what were you up to these days?"

"I got to talk with Kenma."

"What really? So what happened?" Surprised and eager to know the story, Bokuto was bouncing up and down while Akaashi quirks his eyebrow up. He put a hand on Bokuto's to shoulder to attempt in calming him down. Luckily it worked and sat down on their small sofa. Kuro followed and sat beside Bokuto.

"Okay. But before you continuing talking, would you like some coffee or tea?" Akaashi asked.

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Akaashi quickly got into preparing the coffee.

"So yeah, I got to talk with Kenma earlier and he said he doesn't want to see me." He tried to say it as best as he could but his voice trembled at the end. Bokuto felt the devastating effect on Kuro, reaches out his hand to pat him on the back hoping that it would comfort him a little.

"As expected," Akaashi voiced out. "you just need to wait for him until he's ready." pouring the instant coffee into the mugs he has laid out.

"That's the problem until when should I wait? I have not been able to talk to him these past few weeks as you have probably already known he was avoiding me. And now that I have gotten the chance to talk to him a little longer, he says he doesn't want to see me." Kuro whined turning his body to Akaashi who was now stirring the coffee. His face looking so lost on what he needed to do.

"I told you until he is ready. Kenma-san needs some to time to recover and probably seeing your face is painful to him." He then proceeded to put the mugs on a tray. "And don't you think he was not in agony saying those things because I'm sure that not seeing you hurts him also." He added. Hearing those words cause Kuro become speechless. He always forgot to think about the other party's feeling. Always putting his needs first and neglecting the needs of the others.

"Okay, I get it. I just needed to wait and everything will turn back to normal" Kuro said with force enthusiasm, somewhere in the back of his minds that there is also a possibility that it will not turn back the way it used to be. Akaashi did not reply and distributed the coffee has had made to men seated on the sofa. He sat down and took a sip thinking he does not want to dampen the spirits of Kuro more.

"Of course it will. Just give him time." Bokuto tried to uplift the heavy atmosphere. As always, Bokuto looks at things optimistically. Kuro found his smile because of Bokuto infectious energy and a few more seconds later he was laughing along with Bokuto.

 

* * *

 

Another week has passed and Kenma is surprised that it has gone by without a hitch. He has done his best to avoid Kuro by going out of his way to takes new routes that he will less likely to bump into him. If there were sometimes they needed to talk, he kept it to the minimum and their conversation always sounds so awkward as hell. Lines that were blurred during their so-called friendship are beginning to appear more clearly and slowly turning their relationship that of a stranger. The people close to them could also feel the distance between them.

The unbearable pain that he was anticipating was considerably less than he imagined and hasn't thought about Kuro as much as he thinks.

_'Spoke too soon'_ Kenma thought. Seeing and hearing Kuro's laughter again after so long intensified his longing. His mind is slowly once again turning into mush. He started seeking his silhouette whenever he is in a public place and finding himself back at the starting point. He tried to distract himself from the world by playing his favorite game but whenever he stops his mind wanders off back to thinking his unrequited love. He then started linking almost every little minuscule things to Kuro and all the memories came rushing back to him.

He reached a point wherein he resorted to finding help in an online forum. Researching how to forget your love. Hoping that some of the methods will be applied as soon as possible. Though he thinks its stupid he still tried because there is no harm. He needed all the help that he could find. But then since he has no tolerance reading some self-help articles in moving on he ended up searching for cats which inevitably leads him to accidentally comparing the cats to Kuroo.

_'Damn it. Fuck it. I'm done. Let's call Hinata.'_

 

* * *

 

Kenma found himself standing outside a bar.

_'I really am stupid, aren't I'_

Hinata was vibrating beside him.

_'I miss my 3DS.'_

Is what Kenma thought as soon as he entered the bar. He immediately regrets his decision. Nothing really goes well when he does some things that are related to Kuro. He should have his lesson, once was already enough but doing the mistake twice. Shame on him.

The place is a ruckus. He can't believe how two people can talk in here. The music was loud that he can not even hear himself thinking. Also, people here do not care about personal space, strangers don't care how they bump into each other. And everywhere he looked there's plenty of flirting. Seems like all people are hooking up with each other.

_'Of course, its a bar what do I expect'._

Kenma, who was so lost on what to do in this kind of place tried to find Hinata. However, he found out Hinata was already having a full out make out session with Kageyama. As much he wants to get in between them, he is sensitive enough not to disturb couples who can't seem to get enough with each other.

And now he is sitting in a corner with a barstool he found drinking his alcohol by himself. It was supposed to make him forget and get a little fun but right now every little thing he sees puts him in bad mood. This caused him to down bottle after bottle.

Kenma is certain that he is already tipsy but having a strong wish to forget he did not stop drinking. When he felt warm and stuffy he got up looking to get fresh air.

He stumbled around a bit. And being small made it hard to get his way through a massive amount of people. He was hit multiple times as he makes his way through. He gets elbowed in his stomach, whack on his head and as well as getting his foot stomp on.

"Note to self. Never go to a club."

He then got himself caught on someone's foot and was about to fall but somebody has caught his arms.

"Are you okay?"

Because of the suddenness of the pull, he felt his stomach churning and a wave of dizziness got him. The guy holding onto him got on quick what was happening to him and immediately carried him bridal style and ran through the crowd and got him to the nearest comfort room.

But even before he could get into a stall the nauseous smell already made it hard for Kenma to hold in his puke. He got into one of the stalls and the man helped him with his hair. He puked everything out and after he was finished, he sat on the floor too spent to even move.

"Can you walk?"

Kenma nodded. He stood up wobbly on his feet and was able to take three steps forward, and the dizziness is back again. Completely determined to get out and get some fresh air, continued walking. With his senses dull, he was swaying as he walked and stumbled before he could even reach the dance floor. But the man earlier was there to support him. The man lowered himself so Kenma can focus on him.

"Liar. Come on. Climb on to my back. Let's get some fresh air." He said with a loud and clear voice.

"No, I'm fine really." He tried walking on his own but failed miserably, but before he hits the ground the man has anticipated this much and had his arms ready to catch him.

"Told you. Now don't be such a hard-ass and hold on to me." he starts to protest but the man isn't listening to him and he felt himself being lifted. Soon he found himself on the back of an unknown man and warm to his touch. The man said a quick goodbye to his friends as they got out of the bar.

He buried his head in the back of the man because he was embarrassed and never in his life he had somebody help him. He then muttered a quiet thank you.

"Don't mind." Surprised, Kenma thought that the man replied seemingly has super good ears. And the man chuckled.

"Don't tell me you can hear my thoughts."

"You said it out loud, you know."

And his instincts kick in to bury his face. after getting over with his embarrassment, Kenma looks up and he settled on observing the man who helped him.

The man definitely has the vibe of a delinquent. His hair is blond, spiky even. He is taller than he is. He has a good build in him, maybe an athlete player. But what catches his eyes is the black studs on his ears. _'And I don't know if it just cause I'm drunk but his back feels so comfortable.'_ Kenma can't help nuzzling himself on the man's back not caring that he and the man just met a while ago.

The man laughs, "Hey, don't fall asleep now. I still need you to tell me your house is."

Kenma just hummed, the voice of the man sounded muffled and he was too sleepy to answer. He readjusted himself to a more comfortable position on the man's wide back and found himself drifting off to sleep. The man who was not receiving any more response from the drunk man in his back stood still for a moment thinking his next move. He could check the man's wallet, see where he lives and then send him off with a taxi but leaving a drunk guy with some unknown man does not sit well with him. He debated if he should carry him home since he lives near and carrying the man all the way to his place is not a big deal. Also for some reason, he does not want to leave the cute guy alone.

The cute guy who looks like he is carrying all the burden of the world. Ultimately, he decided to bring the little cute guy back home which was the best option at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Kenma felt that he was laid down gently on the bed. The bed was so comfortable that he does not want to wake up and then he felt something wet touch his face snapping him out of his stupor. From where he was laid down, he got back up fully alert.

"Woah, there." The man put his hands up, trying to calm down the man who was fully disoriented. Kenma look at the offending person who has dared to disturb him in sleep. For a few seconds, he continually stared a man and trying with all his might to keep focus then he noticed the earrings the man was wearing. Recalling the memory where he was being carried by this man, his shoulders relaxed.

The man noticed that Kenma hostility from earlier was gone decided to continue wiping his face off probably there was some leftover puke. Kenma did not react and felt all of the exhilarating energy he felt before was sucked away.

"Do you want some water?" The man asked. Kenma just nodded in response feeling his throat so dry. The man stood up without a word and he was left all alone. Kenma who has nothing to do look around the place he was currently in but since the lamp was only the source of light he was not able to get a better glimpse of the room. But feeling the bed he was sleeping in, he was sure that the man who helped him is loaded.

Suddenly it dawned him that he could be in danger. "Wait. Don't tell me. I am in big trouble. Waking up in a stranger's place and me not knowing where I am and my things are..."

"I am not dangerous." The man called out. Kenma was shocked that the man was able to tell what he was thinking.

"And again, I can't read minds." the man chuckled.

"If you are worried about your things, it's in my living room." Pointing to the door that leads out of his room and into his living room. With all that said, Kenma then decided his instincts to trust the man in front of him since he was helped multiple times.

"Oh right, your water."

As the water was handed unto him, their hands touched a little making his heart beat faster. The room was dimly lit. And he can see the mans face. Feeling a little stuffy on his clothes, he wanted them removed. The man noticing this asked him.

"Want some help in your clothes."

The gesture was so slow and so intimate making Kenma horny. There are only a few people who have touched Kenma's body, no scratch that, Kuro was the only person who has touched Kenma intimately. The alcohol was still in his system but he can think a little clearer, however, he is feeling hot all over. He fidgeted however it made things worse since the friction that he did made him only harder.

Thinking that the man might have noticed made Kenma so embarrassed. He wanted to run away, hide under a cover, and not show his face for three straight days. He looks down and closed his eyes tightly. Next thing he knew his face was lifted up and he was staring straight into the man's almond-colored eyes. Mesmerized into staring at the man's intense stare, Kenma was gawking at the man dumbly. And slowly, the man in front of him break of their staring contest and his traveled down towards his lips.

At that moment, Kenma's world froze up, millions of thought ran through his mind but none of them he understood. He stayed perfectly still, not sure if he should make the first move. And next thing he knew, the man's hand cupped his face, caressing his cheeks. Kenma panicked thinking that the man would be kissing him any moment now unconsciously closed his eyes tightly. He waited, but then the kiss never came. He peeked at the person in front of him wondering if the man decided not to go through but the moment he opened his eyes he was greeted with the same almond eyes but this time it shined with mischievousness. If he was feeling warmer earlier, this time he was sure that he is burning up. He if he can go redder he may be as red as a tomato right now. Seeing his reaction, the man can't help but smile.

'Is he smirking at me right now?' Suddenly his competitiveness fired up. he dove towards the man and kissed him hard on the lips. The blonde man was caught off guard and was unresponsive for a few seconds. Kenma who felt that he won this time, smiled whilst kissing the man.

The blonde man finally regained his composure, angled his head to deepen the kiss. He pulled Kenma closer, removing all the spaces between them. Biting his lips which earned him a moan and took the opportunity to taste Kenma. His hands slowly working through his clothes. Kenma's lust was once again going stronger every minute. Feeling the mans hands on his body, he also began unbuttoning the man's polo. But his hands were clumsy. The man noticing that he was having a hard time helped him without breaking any contact.

He could feel the man tongues in his own. The man broke off the kiss and the sudden separation made Kenma cold and unconsciously let a disappointing sound. He tried to reach out to the man, wanting his warm tongue onto his again but felt himself being pushed back towards the bed. The man in front of him removed his clothes all too slowly making Kenma more impatient than ever. The man was so confident, tempting him with his sculpted body. And clearly loving the moment he was being stared at.

Kenma never thought of getting wetter but by just being stared at but the man's intense stare is definitely doing a number on him. And the man does not shy away from showing him that he is being craved for. Getting impatient and wanting the hard body of the man in front him. Kenma locks his legs around the man's waist and tugged him towards him.

"So eager." the man chuckled. Kissing Kenma in the mouth and then continuing on kissing downwards. Kenma feeling good so good being showered with kisses starts rubbing himself against the man. The man did not miss a beat and started returning the gesture and returned to making out with Kenma after leaving some kiss marks. His hands started roaming, caressing the soft body of Kenma. Feeling the smooth skin gliding in his hands. His hands continued downwards reaching out for the aching member of Kenma.

A chill rundown Kenma at the moment he felt the moment reaching down. At the thought that he was once again doing another mistake in his life, he visibly stiffens. His mind cleared, his lust suddenly gone, and worst of all his mind Kuro's name. Just like a dam that has broken, his tears started to fall. The man felt the tears and saw the sobbing Kenma. He immediately stopped and worried that he has done something wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kenma wanted to stop but he cannot and just started bawling harder. The man was so lost and confused at the sudden unexpected development. Seeing that the sobbing man would not stop anytime soon, laid down beside him. He pulled Kenma into a hug and started stroking Kenma's head as gently as he can waiting for him to calm down.

"Thank you." Kenma said as soon as he could speak and without breaking into tears. "Anything for you." The man dearly replied. "But..ah" Kenma felt that the man was still hard and the atmosphere became extremely awkward. "Sorry, can I...take care of my dick?" Too mortified that he just blue balled the man, he buried himself in the bed and nodded.

"Alright, will be right back." And the man left him all alone in the bed. Soon enough, exhaustion hit him and he snoozed off. He felt the bed dipped as the man laid down beside him. He inched closer to the man, seeking some warmth and comfort and felt himself being wrapped around by the arms of the man. The last thing he remembers before drifting off to sleep was smearing tears and snot onto the man's shirt as he was held tightly.

 

* * *

 

Kenma got a rude awakening in the morning, he found himself on the floor since he was pushed off by an unknown force. He rubbed off his sleepiness and looked around the room whilst trying to recall the memories that transpired last night. He slowly got up to his feet and found out the unknown force that caused him falling off from the bed. He then remembered being carried off by this man and of course, his warm and comfortable back. He also remembers the crazy and embarrassing things that he has done that night. And as if on a cue his head started throbbing like hell. Good thing that the curtains was close blocking out the sunlight from entering the room.

The man seems to be in deep sleep and has bags under his eyes. He then took his time to gaze at the man. Although Kenma was not a person who can feel comfortable with any other man, this man feels different. He's the same as Kuro.

Then Kenma groaned inwardly for thinking about Kuro.

"I need to go home." Kenma does not want to know more about the person, he already had his hands full with socializing and being friends with Hinata and Kageyama. He moved across the room as silently as he could, not wanting to wake the man up. And he noticed that he wasn't wearing his own clothes and his only wearing a shirt which is big enough and long enough to be considered as a dress.

"The man probably took extra miles to put me in clothes." He whispered to no one. Kenma padded out of the room and stumbled to the man's living room and immediately concluded that the man he was with last night is loaded. He could see that the floor he was in was high up. Although Kenma felt guilty for creeping into the man's condo without his consent, he still prioritized finding his things. Luckily, he has found his things as soon as he got into the living room which was on the couch. So he grabbed his things, and was ready to go out but realized he's only wearing the man's shirt. Between going back tot he man's bedroom and risk waking him up versus going out looking like a bum, he decided to go with the latter. "Just roll with it."

He quickly found out the entry hall and thankful he found his shoes by the door. He was about to grab the doorknob but then he did a double take and decided to leave a note. The man has troubled himself and he definitely deserves gratitude. He reached into his bag to retrieve a paper and pen. He scribbled a small thank you and left it on the coffee table in the living room.

He then proceeded to dash out to the elevator, looking down to hide his face when he meets some people in the hallway as they were staring at his odd appearance. Hoping that he would be mistaken for a girl that would lower the possibility to meet someone he knew. He quickly got out of the building, hailing the first cab that he sees.

 

* * *

 

'Finally. Home at last.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Finally updated once again.
> 
> I am so grateful for all of you who left Kudos and comments in the last chapter.  
> This really made me motivated to get this chapter done :)
> 
> Till the next chapter~  
> Kudo's and comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, this story was inspired from Long Vacation by Hideyoshico
> 
> I hope this chapter turns out okay since it was my first time writing a mature content :)
> 
> And for those who are wondering why the title of the story is Prodigal Boyfriend even though the word prodigal means completely different and irrelevant, it's because of the parable Prodigal Son (for those who haven't heard this, it's from a Bible) wherein the son returns home to his father when he lost everything, wherein Kuro who also returns to Kenma every time he breaks up with his boyfriend which I think it's a good analogy.
> 
> Sorry for those who are expecting a different story because of my misleading title.
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
